Vector to the Heavens
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Alternative ending to 358/2 Days. Yaoi. Sora (Sora-replica) x Roxas.


**Warning: **Boy x boy. Technically rape. Alternative ending to 358/2 Days. Sora (Sora-replica) x Roxas. Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Vector to the Heavens**

_Scattered dreams…far off memories…_

…_Is any of this for real? _

…_Or not._

* * *

"Sora…"

Who? Who's there?

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry."

Is the voice talking to me? Why apologizing? I don't even know you. I don't even know where I am.

Wait, where am I again?

_I must be dreaming. Yeah, I must be sleeping. Namine said 'good night'. _

_Wait, who is Namine again?_

I can't see anything but darkness. I don't even know if my eyes are open. I can't feel anything but numbness. I don't even know if this is my body. The voice doesn't sound real. None of this feels real. Yet I still keep hearing the voice.

He? She? I can't make it out. The voice just sounds…strange yet familiar. It's almost like…I'm talking to myself.

And the voice…it sounds sad.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done to you, you and Roxas, but I need your help now. I don't know what to do anymore. Sora, I'm sorry. I need your strength. Please help me. Help…Roxas."

Roxas? Who is this Roxas guy? Who are you? What have you done to me? Something bad? How come I don't remember any of it?

_Why do I have to keep asking questions?_

I want to reach to the voice. I feel like I sense a small ball of light somewhere right in front of me. I can't _see_ it. It's just there. It's almost painful trying to open my eyes. My eye lids feel like they are made of lead. Too heavy to open. Like I'm locked in a nightmare that I can't break free from.

_Is this a dream? Or a nightmare?_

"I'm sorry Sora. I should have returned to you earlier, returned everything to you. Now I can't. I screwed it all up. I'm so sorry."

Argh, if you stop saying sorry already, I may forgive you. So just stop sounding so…sad.

_It's painful to hear you speak like that.  
It's not your fault.  
None of this is your fault._

"I'm out of time. He's not ready. He'll be destroyed if you don't stop me."

What?

"There's only one way left for us now…"

I feel a hand is reaching out to me. I didn't even hesitate a second before I reach out too and grab it firmly.

That same moment, my eyes snap open.

* * *

"No…This can't be happening…" Namine touched the white flower-bud-like pod with her delicate trembling hands, her voice shaken by fear.

"Namine, what's wrong?" There was no genuine worry in the old man's voice, just impatience. Not like the man wrapped in red bandages really cared about what would happen to them, to Sora.

The girl in white almost didn't want to answer his question. She was in pain herself. Her head was pounding like it might explode at any second. Overflowing memories and emotions hit her like bricks. She was losing control of the memory flow.

Sora was waking up. But he was not supposed to, not yet, not now. It was not even possible.

This can't be good. Was he really going to wake up? Or what was he trying to do?

"Xion…Roxas…" Namine murmured the names in agony. What's going to happen to them?

"Hmph, that untrustworthy puppet. I know it's up to no good. If the puppet absorbs the Nobody, then we just have to get the puppet. I'll go find Riku. Keep doing your job, Namine." The impatient man didn't wait for her answer and left. He had everything planned out. They are merely his tools.

_You know nothing, DiZ. _

The girl in white gripped her cloths in front of her chest, right where the heart was supposed to be. Her eyes were stinging. She felt something hot and wet in her eyes threatening to fall down. She wanted to collapse but she forced herself to pull together. If she fell apart, everything would be falling apart. _**He**_would fall apart. She couldn't afford to be weak, no matter how much she wanted to just break apart. Because, she is the only one who can keep 'Sora' together in one piece.

_I promised Sora_.

She smiled weakly after the pain gradually faded away. _Even in your slumber, you still making troubles. _

She pressed her forehead against the white pod.

_But I'll be here for you no matter what, because, I promised you._

* * *

I have a boy pinned down underneath me, two identical keyblades lying on the ground not far from us. He looks confused, lost, maybe even angry. Hell, I don't even know myself how did I, _we_, get into this position.

_Is this even my own body?_

I have to fight back the urge that keeps growing and growing inside me. An urge to break him, the blond boy underneath me, like to break a doll. I want to beat him up, smother him, abuse him, tear him apart, do _whatever_ I want to him. I'm so frightened by these _dark_ thoughts. How could I think this way! How could I possibly want to hurt another person so badly! It's not like me. It can't be _me_ thinking this way! I barely know him! I don't feel any hatred or resentment towards him, rather on the contrary, I feel I li-…damn it, I don't even know how I suppose to feel anymore.

So why? What's the reason that I want so badly to…to violate him?

"Xion! What's wrong with you! Let go of me!"

Xion? No. My name is _Sora_. He got my name wrong. Is that why I'm angry?

The boy is struggling, trying to break free. He looks scared. His cerulean eyes are full of disbelief, fear, confusion and…pain. Why do his eyes look so much like mine own? That look he gave me, it makes my dark urge explode, it pushes me off the edge.

I want to…I want to make him _**mine**_.

_Don't you see? This is why I was created._

_To make you a part of me. You belong to me._

"Xion, I don't understand! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Shut up. I am _not _Xion. Name's Sora. Stop calling me Xion."

"No! You're not Sora! You're Xion, my best friend Xion. Don't you remember? We always have sea-salt ice together, right here, on this tower. Please, come back to yourself!"

Is he trying to talk his way through? Smart boy. But I'm already losing my patience and temper. I can't wait to make you _**mine.**_

_Fuck no, this is not me! He's right, come back to your old self Sora!_

"Face it Roxas! Look at me. Who do you see?"

He is avoiding my eyes. He doesn't seem to dare look into my eyes. So I force him to look at me. But then he simply shut his eyes close and yell.

"No! Don't let Xemnas trick you! Xion is Xion! You're not his puppet. You're not Sora. I don't give a fuck to this Sora guy. Just…come back please!"

What did you just say? How could you say you don't give a fuck? Roxas you are **mine**. You are **my** Nobody.

_Wait, WHAT?_

I can't let him talk anymore. His words made my ears ringing and my mind turning foggy. I'm getting more and more weird thoughts. I don't know where they are coming from. They just flood into my mind. Is Roxas his name? How did I get to know that? What is this…this Nobody thing anyway? What am I talking about!

He should stop talking. So I smashed his mouth with my own.

This is so bizarre. This is completely insane.

When my lips connected with his, I feel like I've wanted to do this from long ago, like I've _always_ wanted to do this.

_What the hell? He is a guy like me! Why the hell I want to kiss him? I haven't even kissed Kairi once! …Wait, who's Kairi?_

But kissing him feels soooooo damn good. So damn right. It makes me feel that I'm now _complete_.

_Am I incomplete to start with?_

Am I simply losing my mind?

Yes I am.

Not only I kissed him, I start trying to strip his black cloths off his body. He probably was too shocked when I kissed him, for his body completely froze. But when I zipped down his pants, he panicked. He started to fight back, again.

_To tell the truth, I'm scared of my own action too._

Yeah, I know the question in your eyes. But don't ask me why. I don't know either. I'm just following what my _heart_ tells me to do. I always do.

He is strangely weak. Or, I'm not sure whether his struggle is for real but he's simply too weak, or he in fact wants it too but just doesn't want to give in so easily.

He too probably has realized how puny he is. He eventually stopped his futile resistance against me.

"…You're not Xion anymore." He whispered, lips trembling, voice shaking, like he's about to cry.

Of course not. I told you **my name is Sora**.

"Giving up already?"

"…"

He remains quiet, motionless, like he's completely giving it up. Somehow, I'm pissed, pissed off by his self-abandon.

"If you give up, then I'll truly take everything you've got from you. 'Roxas' will be no more."

I hissed. Or, is it really me? Why my voice sounds so distant?

"Isn't this your wish?" He looked up and firmly looked into my eyes for the first time.

_No, it is not._

I saw my own reflection in his blue eyes. Brown spiky hair sticking out to every direction as usual, but my expression is blank. My own face scares me.

"No, it is not."

I can hear myself whispering softly, lowering down to capture his lips again.

_It is not her wish._

Our lips move against each other. He kissed me back, but I'm not surprised. He must have felt the same. We are _complete_ this way.

"**Who. Are. You?**" He asked for the last time.

I am…Sora. I'm pretty sure that's my name. But, who is _Sora_ really?

The more I think about it, more irritated I get to feel. Something is bugging me like hell. I start to feel angry again. Those black emotions are coming back to me and burning like hellfire.

Shut up! Don't ask who I am!

The world doesn't care who I am. They are just using me, using _us_. Does the name really matter in the end? No!

_**No, no, no! I am me, I am myself, nobody else! **_

I did my best not to break him. I don't want to vent my anger upon him. But nevertheless, I forcefully yanked down his pants and underwear, not caring if I'm hurting him. I spread his legs wide open, looking for the right place I need to go.

Hell, I have no experience what so ever. I've never done anything like this before. But I just feel I need to do this. _We_ need to do this. _We_ have to do this for fuck's sake.

I. Have. To. Make. Him. Mine.

He didn't struggle. He has given it all up. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting to see what's going to happen to him. I see something shining at the corner of his eyes, though I can't tell what it is.

My heart is aching. So is my cock. I lifted both of his legs up, hook them on my shoulders. And then, I invaded him.

I thrust all of myself into him in one move and he screamed.

His screams tore my heart apart. There's something hot and wet start filling up my eyes, eventually streaming down my face.

_I'm sorry Roxas.  
She never wants to hurt you.  
I never want to hurt you.  
We never want to make you suffer. _

But, I have to do this. For her, for you, for me, for all of us.

I keep thrusting into his tight hole despite knowing how much pain I'm causing him. I am so tightly surrounded by him, his warmth, his existence.

Why do I feel so _complete_ inside him? Why are you making me feel this way?

_My_ body is heating up more and more as I thrust into him faster and faster. I can feel the flow already. Whatever _I_ have taken from him is returning to him.

His painful screams have turned into strangled moans, maybe even pleasured ones. As much as I want to make him feel good, we are running out of time.

One particular thrust yielded a high-pitched moan from him. He finally opened his blue eyes and look at me in surprise.

I guess he finally realized what's really happening.

I'm not taking. I'm giving.

This is your strength, your power, your existence. I'm giving them back all. While they all belong with _me_, they are _yours_ too.

And yes, _this _is Sora.

Roxas, can you feel Sora now?

* * *

I feel completely worn out after I shoot my whole load deep inside Roxas. My eye lids become heavy as lead again. This body I can no longer control. I guess the rest is up to Xion now.

Wait, is the name right? I can't think clearly anymore. All I remember is that _she _told me I'll forget everything in the end, even _her _name. And I guess _she_ might be right.

Yet, I don't want to forget.

What I've just experienced, who I've just met. No matter how bizarre how crazy things sound, I don't want to _forget_ them.

I don't think I was all myself back then, but it became part of me. They are part of me. Those strange feelings…hatred, anger, sorrow, all those bitter feelings and memories, they are not mine yet they are mine.

Strange, right? To be honest, I don't understand any of this.

But I don't want to forget any of them.

I don't want to forget Roxas and Xi…What's _its_ name?

Maybe, I can ask Namine to make me remember after I wake up. Yeah, I definitely should ask her to do me that favor.

…_Wait, who's Namine again?_

* * *

"Xi…she's gone." The girl in white whispered with an almost inaudible voice. She was not sure if she really wanted the other man to hear what she had to say. But he heard it anyway.

"Good. With the organization's puppet gone, Sora's memory should be restored in no time. The only thing left is that Nobody. I've asked Riku to fetch him."

Remaining silent, Namine gripped her chest once again.

* * *

_Roxas, don't be sad._

_I came from you and Sora._

_I am you. The same way that I am Sora. _

_You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away.  
Memories of you and me will always be together, forever, inside his heart. _

_And Sora, thank you._

_I'm back._

-F.I.N-

* * *

**A/N: **Just finished watching all KHHD 1.5 Remix 358/2 Days movies, I just feel I **have** to write something for them…By them I mean Sora, Roxas and Xion.

A bit more explanation for this story: after Axel defeated Xion and brought her back to the Org, Xemnas took Xion away and he programmed some sort of command inside the puppet to force her fight and kill Roxas to completely absorb his power. So in this story, Xion asked the sleeping Sora for help, for she alone can't fight Xemnas' control. The urge of destroying Roxas that Sora felt earlier comes from the order Xemnas implanted into the replica. The real Sora took control of the replica's body (hence become the real Sora for a moment) and by doing XXX, he returned whatever Xion took from Roxas back to Roxas (yeah, you pervert). As Roxas regained his full strength now he could fight the Xion Final Boss Battle and so on and so.  
So yeah, that's basically it. Still confused? More questions? Review and ask the author for an answer :)


End file.
